


Jealousy

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Detroit Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Could be platonic or romantic whatever floats your boat, F/M, Jealousy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: From a request on Tumblr- "Maybe a reader fic between Connor, Hank, or RK900 something like reader getting hurt protecting them resulting in needing a prosthetic and Kamski comes barging in making one of the three jealous how easy reader and Kamski get along?"





	Jealousy

Sometimes, it seems like a great idea to just jump in front of your friends a half second before a mine goes off, because what, two of them aren’t Androids who could be came out of that blast with a cut lip and maybe needing a readjusted torso. What gave you that idea?

“(Y/N), don’t -” Connor yelled but the rest was drowned out between the ringing in her ears and the yelling.

Needless to say, this case wasn’t at all fun to work due to crazy anti-android people who mostly just wanted to blow you and your partners up to prove a point. But now (Y/N) was in the hospital, minus one of the legs she’d came in here with, but nonetheless she was feeling pretty good.

That was probably the pain medication talking.

Hank has taken the day off to see her, and Connor had of course come with. Technically she didn’t usually do any work with them, but this case required two detective robots and so that’s where (Y/N) and RK900 came in. And of course it had been great to see her friends, right up until the part where they had to take off her leg.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she reassures them, a few days later. “I mean it’s not like I’m going to be incapacitated forever, we have some hecking cool prosthetics, and wow! It practically feels like it’s still there!” Yep. Definitely the pain meds talking.

“About that,” cuts in RK900, name pending. “I’ve come across someone who can help you with a prosthetic.”

That sounds nice, actually. She’s surprised he would think of that, but also it occurs to her that his brain works a lot different than hers and even in her position he’d have thought of it. It’s really nice to have a partner that can think logically in any situation, even incredibly stressful ones. “Really, who?”

And speak of the devil–none other than Elijah Kamski walks through the door. “Oh great,” huffs Hank from the corner. “Its this asshole again.” Kamski either doesn’t hear him or doesn’t care. She’s never met him, of couse, but she knows who he is, because who doesn’t?

Kamski smirks, and reaches out to shake her hand. It’s a little hard to sit up, but not so hard that it’s going to stop her. For a second while doing so, (Y/N) stops and wonders if it’s weird for Connor and RK900 to be in the same room as their creator. “Good morning, (Y/N). I heard that you have had a rough day. Someone said you might want to get back into the field as soon as possible.”

That was certainly one way to put it. And yes, (Y/N) liked her job, and wasn’t exactly ready for something like this at work, much less just trying to get around her home. “It’s really nice to meet you, Mr. Kamski. Yeah, I’d like to get back on my feet-foot I guess, as soon as I can. I assume that my partner called in a favor or something?” She flashes a small smile at the ever stotic RK900, and nearly swears that he smiles in return.

He laughs. “I don’t usually do favors, but kind of. When something like that,” Kamski signals at her partner, and then at Connor. “Asks for something, you do it. And Elijah is fine, really. I’m sure that we’ll have the chance to get to know each other much better if I’m working on a prosthetic for you.”

She doesn’t think she ever would’ve guessed from the tv interviews or the magazine’s that he was a nice guy, or really, how much they had in common. “Really? I didn’t know you went to school there! Me too!”

Pain killers were nice, she decided. Eventually Hank and Connor left, the former clearly tired of her other guest. “2027- not a good memeing year. At all.” And RK900 say quietly in the corner all the while, a somewhat disdainful expression marring his usually calm features. She noticed of course but it could wait, couldn’t it?

Kamski finished taking measurements while they talked about what she wanted. When he left, he did so with a coy smile and a glance over at RK900. Then, finally she turned to him. “Are you okay? You seem…upset.”

“I am unsure. I…I don’t think I liked it when you were talking to Kamski, but I don’t know why. He didn’t wish any harm towards you, in fact he was helpful, but I still didn’t like it.”

(Y/N) thought about it for a minute. “I think you might be feeling jealousy. What do you think?”

“Maybe, ” RK900 admits, looking almost regretful. “Would that be a bad thing?”

She shakes her head. It’s kind of cute. Actually, it’s really cute that he’s feeling possessive over her. Even drugged, she’d never admit that, though. “No, of course not. It’s natural to feel that way over friends sometimes. Your my partner, and I’m glad you’re around, I wouldn’t abandon you for anyone.”

He really does smile now and she’s happy to see such a genuine, sweet smile. “I’m glad you’re around, too. I…” and now he became incredibly shy, even rocking a bit on his heels to illustrate his point. “May I show you affection?”

“I mean, sure?” it comes out before she can even contemplate the question. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her cheek and she almost yells because the actual cutest android ever just kissed her, and there’s no good way to respond to that. “God,” she squeaks. “Please get jealous more often!”


End file.
